Just Cause X: Global eXchange Difficulty Levels
Just Cause X: Global eXchange has a Difficulty Level system similar to Just Cause 2. However, as the overall theme of the JCX is a darker, meanier and much more hostile environment of the war-torned deserts, failing civil society and dying seas, the Difficulty is appropriately much higher then in any of previous games. The second Level of this system is named "Hardcore" for a reason; Rico suffers and questions himself if he doing the right thing this time (and if he done the right thing before, or was he just a murderous pupet who brought only destruction), and so you, the Player, will suffer as well, should you dare to choose to play on a level higher then "Normal". But with great difficulty comes the great reward. IronClaw's Just Cause X: Global eXchange should for all intends and purposes be considered a Nintendo-hard game. Normal "It's all a bad dream" It's highly recommended for everyone who likes to play for "fun" rather then "challenge", "atmosphere" or "storyline" to stick with "Normal" difficulty, which is only slightly harder then Just Cause 3 was. It also offers the so called "Good Ending", which leads to the events of Just Cause Unity. Major differences: * Player Weapons do 1.5X damage, NPC weapons only cause 0.5X damage * NPC accuracy is reduced by 30% for each class (i.e. Militia has only 5% accuracy instead of 35%, and Black Hand has 50% instead of 80%, and so on) * HEAT Level reinforcement respond rate and Search timers are drastically decreased, no off-map artillery barrages * Friendly units have slightly more health then their enemy counterparts * No sabotage required for City and Base liberations * Liberations are much easier * Enemy aircrafts don't use guided missiles * Enemy Bavarium shields have longer recharge time and are depleted faster * No "one-hit kills" (i.e. by heavy bombs or missiles, etc) allowed against a player character; Rico will always have a time to recover * Recovering does not require Genetic Regenerator shots * "Shot designation" marks (like in Just Cause 3) are used when enemy tanks or aircrafts are firing at player * Enemy vehicles take a lot of time to fire, like in Just Cause 3 * Enemy Specialist classes have a drastically lower delpyemtn rates * All vehicles require only one driver (Rico) to be fully operational, like in all previous JC games * No Shetani supersoldiers are ever mentioned, let alone deployed to counter the player * Vehicle munitions are "infinite" just like in previous games * Bavarium Wingsuit has unlimited ammunition for a Splitter, but finite Missiles (five) * Rico respawns in a way similar to Just Cause 3 "Good" Ending Beating a game on a "Normal" Difficulty unlocks a "Happy" Ending with Rico uncovering Black Hand plans on a Global Change Project, destroying the AirEx Complex and successfully hunting down Illuminati Group that created the Black Hand in a first place. The Shetani are never countered, and only reappear 4 years later, led by Albrecht Radars, their self-proclaimed leader. The rennovated Black Hand, lacking the resources of it's former self, concentrates on a "Final Solution" Project rather then continuing the Global Climate Change Endevour. JCX Main antagonist, AirEx Administrator Dane Robard, is spared in this Ending, and later reappears in Just Cause Unity as an unemployed bum (a street beggar). Hardcore "A Soldier's Tale" Major differences: * Player weapons do normal damage, NPC weapons cause 0.7X damage * NPC accuracy is reduced by 10% * HEAT Level reinforcement drop rates are just a little bit slower, off-map artillery supports only available to Russian Peacekeepers and Black Hand * Friendly units have as much health as their counterparts of the hostile forces * Sabotage only required for Military Base liberations * Enemy aircrafts and vehicles now do ''use guided missiles, but those have a bit lower rate then player-controlled ones * Enemy Bavarium shields are exactly the same as player ones * Heavy munitions, like cruise missiles, cause a one-hit-kill to the player * Recovering now requires a shot of a Genetic Regenerator, but the rate allowed between shots are merely 30 real-world seconds * No more "shot designators" of the enemy vehicles; we're doing it the ''old-school way from now on! * Enemy Specialists have normal deployment rates * Vehicles still require only one driver to be operated normally * Shetani still do not appear * Rico has realistic ammo weights from now on (i.e. he can't carry more then 5 mags for an assault rifle or more then three rockets for a launcher) * Vehicles have finite munitions, but the stockpiles are 3-5 times larger then they are in Real Life * Bavarium Wingsuit now has finite munitions for a Splitter, and only three Missiles * Agency Vehicle drops take longer time * Command Points have drastically lower recharge rate * Rico now respawns only in Safehouses, loosing all his weapons and Active missions. "Neutral" (non-canon) Ending Beating the Game on a Hardcore to Delirium Difficulty unlocks the non-canonical "Neutral" ending; Rico uncovers that the AirEx Complex, which gets destroyed by nuclear explosion, i only a fracture of the Global Change Endevour, and that the Black Hand has resources roughly equivalent of the Soviet Union during it's best years, which means it has a power to directly confront world's most powerful Powers and, more to it, it has Russian government on it's payroll. With a greatest enemy since the end of the Cold War roaring on the horizon, the Agency mobilize it's forces for an upcoming battle. There's a hint that this ending might be canonical to World War Rico universe. JCX Main antagonist, AirEx Administrator Dane Robard, is killed during a nuclear explosion of the Station in this particular ending. Nightmare "You can still wake up" Major differences: * Player and NPC weapons now do normal damage * NPCs have realistic accuracy for their class * HEAT Levels have realistic deployment rates, artillery barrages are common and often can one-hit kill the inexpirienced player, enemy bombers now attack at great, semi-realistic distances (at least a mile away) * Friendly units have a health rate according to their class. I.e. armed civilians of the Opposition die a lot quicker then Kyungastani soldiers with ballistic vests * Sabotage requires for starting any kind of liberation * Enemy vehicles use guided missiles at the same rate as player controlled ones * Even a semi-heavy munitions, like tank main cannons, cause a one-hit kill of a player character * Recovering via Genetic Regenerator now requires up to 1 real world minute between shots * Rico regeneration rate is lowered drastically * On the other hand, Rico is now completely shrugs off small-caliber, low velocity (i.e. pistol and SMG) rounds, as he should realistically if he can withstand a direct hit by a rocket. * Vehicles require crews to be operated normally. This means that to control both turret and driving, Rico now must to pick up crew members of the friendly faction, or manually change seats. Even then, he'll be unable to drive and shoot at the same time, so full crew is the only solution. * Vehicle munition stockpiles are close to Real Life. For example, tanks will only have up to 55 shells, and helicopters will have 2-4 guided missiles and up to 40 unguided rockets. Munitions can be replenished on friendly bases. * Agency drops require almost a full in-game day for reaquiring the vehicle (however, the "wait" function is now available similar to Fallout series) * Vehicle crews now actively resisting hijacking attempts. Black Hand vehicles can't be hijacked as they are upgraded with electric shock systems. * Tetheres now have realistic durability and can't be used for massive target lifts. * Bavarium plasma weaponry now burns ''the player, locking the regeneration for it's time of effect * Black Hand Shetani are deployed in AirEx highest HEAT Levels, but those are NPCs and always counter Rico single hand. Delirium ''"R-R-RIP AND TEAR!!!" Major differences: * Player and NPC weapons now deal realistic damage (which works both ways, since enemies can be killed much easier from now on) * At high HEAT Levels, enemy Militaries will stick to artillery barrages and long-range airstrikes, rather then to throwing their ground forces to be slaughtered by Rico * City and Military Base liberations are now harder and require more complex work rather then simply bashing it's forces and putting a new flag a top of them. * Enemy vehicles now work in "packs" covering each other - i.e. tanks will always be supported by Anti-Air elements, and helicopters will have heavy ground support. * Enemy infantry now consist of squads suitable for player tactics; i.e. if aerial vehicle is used, a lot of anti-air missile crewmen will be deployed, and if Rico prefers wingsuit-roaming, there will be a lot of snipers. * Heavy Bavarium Splitter turrets are no one-hit-kill weapons as well. * Vehicles are now not only require any crew, but specialized (pilots, tankmen) types to be operated in full strenght. * Only vehicles made of non-exotic materials are available at Agency Drops * Timer between Genetic Regenerator shots is now 1.5 Real Life minutes * Wingsuit can't be used with heavy weapons behind Rico's back, as they wight him down. No more aerodynamics breaking! * Black Hand Shetani are now deployed in pairs, and are often supported by minor troopers and vehicles, but they are still NPCs. AIREX /// T H E C H A N G E H A S B E G U N \\ The "True" Difficulty of the JCX. Immense pain ahead. CoolKid level gaming skills required. It is also the only Difficulty available for the Co-Op Regime. Thnaksfully, you can get a Helping Hand of your friends this time. But beware those who dare beating the AIREX level Difficulty on their own! But with great challenge comes the great rewars; A True Ending and a New Game+ 'option with ''everyting unlocked from the start, regardless of player choices and if he did unlock the stuff in previous walkthroughs. '''Major differences: * Every realistic aspect of the Delirium difficulty is still in place on AIREX one * Heavy weapons now cause Rico to have a ballstic shock - i.e. standing on tank when it fires now damage your health. So does the proximity explosions. * No more flashy laser beams from sniper rifles. Snipers are now deadly, precise and appropriately hidden. * Friendly fire now does damage. Full damage. * Enemy forces are now prone to capture every settlement that has been "liberated" deeply on it's territory. You must now think strategically and form a frontline, or else all the bases Rico captured will be quickly surrounded, cut off supplies and recaptured by the enemy. * Command Points are now running the show, as calling for air support or artillery barage on this Difficulty is a way more effective way to deal with enemy hardpoints then rushing them on your own. * Vehicles now how realistic armor ratings - which means that a civilian car won't protect against even smallest caliber bullets, and heavy tanks will pierce APCs, insta-killing the crew (and a Player if he's not fast enough to bail out) * Weather conditions are now have drastic effect on aircrafts * Trying to hijack a Black Hand vehicle will not just get player electrocuted - but instantly killed as well. * Most non-specialized vehicles will be bogged down in Kyungastani sands * Time required between Genetic Regenerator shots is now roughly three Real-Life minutes. * Weapons (except experimental ones) are now overheat - and there's no HUD "meter" for it. And when overheated, they will jam. And jammed weapons are as good as a piece of junk. * HUD will blur and fade in the areas where enemy jammers are deployed. * HUD Crosshairs is now a "round" rather then a "cross" and only roughly give the estimate of the weapon Accuracy, rather then always point exact place where a munition will hit. * Black Hand Shetani are now deployed by four at once ''and are often controlled by other, experienced players - ''you will die. "True" Ending Beating the True Difficulty unlocks the True Ending, leading to 'Just Cause: Borealis at Dawn '''timeline. In this case, the Deal is signed between Rico and Shetani leader, Kali. He rethinks his life and what he's done, all the ruin he brought to the world and all the people he slaughtered, and admits that he was ''wrong all the time - and now is merely a puppet of the Agency, which is just as bad as the Black Hand, just having a different agenda on a "New World Order". They are similar in that case - both unwillingly serving their shadow masters. Rico understands, that the Shetani has no interest in these power-plays either, and are only willing to recreate their race, which was destroyed by his own ancestors, the Fir De. He feels sorrow for the genocide, and is willing to listen to his unwilling adversary. Kali propose a secret scheme to undermine and destroy both Agency and Black Hand, and Rico agrees that the World will be better without these monstrocities. So the preparation beguns, as both Leaders return to their masters to destroy the power-players from within. JCX Main antagonist, AirEx Administrator Dane Robard, is killed in a direct fight against Rico in this ending. Category:Content Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange Category:Features